Possession Therapy
by InsaneKitten994
Summary: Dipper keeps waking up to all sorts of cuts,bruises and even fork stab marks? Hes even been going out in the middle of the night by himself. Mabel is worried this isnt like him, and soon their parents notice dippers injuries. Their parents discuss therapy and medication, Even some extreme measures as well. Can Mabel find out whats wrong with dipper before things get worse?
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night most of the family was sleeping, even waddles who had opted to tuck in for the night. Little pig snores could be heard throughout the room, this made a giggle come from the bed he had plopped next to. Mabel had decided to stay up tonight because she wanted to work on her scrapbook. She stuck a few more stickers onto the page around a photo of everyone from the family picnic they'd had just last week. Humming quietly as she worked, she almost hadn't heard the soft buzzing of her cell phone. Picking up the phone to see who was calling Mabel nearly squealed in delight when she saw who it was; Grabbing her phone she ran downstairs, through the kitchen and to the back porch. Immediately she answered it,

"Oh my god Grenda! Its been so long since we talked! Hows it going girl!" Mabel flopped herself onto one of the lawn chairs they had laying around the backyard. "Nahh its fine I was working on my scrapbook anyways. Sooo, Hows it Going with Marius?" Because of lack lack of time and busy schedules Mabel didn't get a whole lot of chances to check in with her friends from Gravity falls, But they always wrote a couple small emails once in a while so they still had a bit of contact.

So Mabel sat there talking to Grenda for a while, Apparently the school was closed for a couple weeks due to another paranormal creature annihilating it...again, So Grenda had decided to visit Marius's place for a week or so. They kept chatting away the morning hours until Mabel heard something moving in the trees behind the house. She lowered her voice "Grenda, uhh im gonna have to go somethings come up..." And hung up the phone. Mabel slowly moved to hide behind the chair she'd been sitting in as she watched intently for something to come out from the treeline. She was ready to run or in the least scream her head off to wake the neighborhood when a figure finally stepped out. It had short noodle arms, a dusty red shirt that seemed pretty old and… a blue and white hat?

"Dipper? What the heck are you doing out, I thought you were asleep."

Mabel stood from her spot but dipper didn't even acknowledge his name being called, stumbling past her he just went straight into the house. She followed dipper inside being sure to shut the door behind her. Dipper climbed the stairs and went straight to his room, he was about to shut the door but was stopped when Mabel suddenly grabbed his arm. Mabel looked at dipper slightly annoyed. "Dipper whats going on? Why are you ignoring me?" Dipper was silent for a moment and just stood there with Mabel holding his arm. Dippers hat was covering his face and eyes but something was off; Mabel could've sworn she saw a bit of a yellow glow, but she couldn't be sure it was dark after all. That's when Dipper yanked his arm away and he gave her a guilty looking smile.

"Sorry Mabel, its just there was this um super weird ghost thing I didn't have time to let you know it was all happening too fast. I'm really tired so if you uh don't mind..." It took her a moment but Mabel just smiled and patted dippers shoulder.

"Its ok bro-bro just try to be careful when you do that though, god you sure look terrible!" Mabel turned and went to her room, "G'night dipper" She waved to a dipper before shutting her door, A glance at the clock showed it was already 2:32 am. Deciding it was far too late to call Grenda back or even play with her scrapbook, She decided it was best to just go to bed. Mabel pulled off her sweater throwing it into the laundry basket and walked over to her dresser for her pajamas; as she was about to open it she noticed something on her hand. It was red and not like ink from a chewed up pen, no it was dark and warm. Mabel hadn't cut her hand that she knew of… then it hit her, "Dipper?..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning when dipper had peaked out his bedroom door, listening closely he could hear the rest of the family downstairs. Taking the moment he rushed down the hall into the bathroom. Shutting the door a little bit too loudly, but he was sure everyone would just think it was an emergency bathroom moment. Locking the door dipper went straight to the cabinet hunting down bandages and some peroxide, it had been a night of hell for dipper luckily most of his injuries were going to be easy to cover up. Dipper rolled up his sleeves to reveal a bunch of stab marks, grabbing the peroxide and some tissues he applied it as gently as he could. He hissed a bit at the stinging, "Man no matter what they say stuff always hurts worse than the cuts themselves." As he continued applying it some of the wounds cleared up showing odd dot like patterns, "What the heck did he do use forks!?" Dipper groaned and bonked his head against the wall in frustration, It was defiantly going to be an interesting day if this was discovered.

After full checking to make sure he had gotten every cut and stab wound dipper put bandages on them. He cleaned up all the supplies he'd used and mad sure to flush the toilet and run the water for added effect. Dipper walked back down the hallway to the stairs, he was about to head down but was stopped when he heard his parents just down in the living room. From their hushed whispers it sounded like it was important and something he and Mabel weren't going to learn on their own.

"We cant just up and send him there! Everyone will ask questions, Dipper wont trust us ever again."

"Look honey I know but what else can we do?"

"...what about therapy?"

"What!? You cant be serious? They'll just put him on looney medications!"

"No dear that's a psychiatrist. A therapist will just talk to him. He obviously has been crying out for help!" and audible sigh is heard from dippers father.

"Fine maybe your right but we are going to hold off for a bit. Maybe its just an issue of him hitting puberty," Dipper rolled his eyes at his fathers rather annoyingly dumb statement, "So lets use the time to just research-," Dipper had become thoroughly annoyed and bored with his parents conversation and decided to head downstairs. After a few steps the conversation halted once dipper hit the bottom of the stairs his mother simply smiled at him.

"Hey sweety there's a nice big stack of pancakes in the kitchen for you. Come on lets eat." His mother let him go first. Dipper sat himself next to Mable who was already headfirst in her pancakes, She lifted her head and gave dipper a huge syrupy pancaked filled grin. Dipper started laughing at Mabel.

"Ahh that's so gross Mable close your mouth!" He said between chuckles, Instead of listening Mable simply kept making more faces at him.

"Oh come on bro-bro dont I look fabulous!?"

"Cut it out Mabel I want to eat to." Mabel and dipper laughed before returning to their delicious breakfast. Dipper noticed his parents had a satisfied look on their faces, It was probably from their conversation earlier. He had once read about positive behavior and this was probably something his parents had researched or knew about. There was some small conversation made amongst the family periodically, Most of it was about Mabels scrapbook and the grocery list for the week. Dipper on occasion contributed to the conversation but found he didn't have a lot to say about any of the topics. Before they knew it it was 9:30 and their father had to head off to work. A quick wave goodbye and he was out the door, While his mother cleaned up the dishes Mabel ran off to clean herself off. As his mother was washing the dishes she looked over and noticed dipper looked a bit bored.

"So Dipper what are you going to do today?" Dipper thought for a moment and huffed a bit in boredom.

"I dunno mom its still early."

"Well you could always go hunting for paranormal creatures and that stuff, I know you like that." Dipper looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"But mom you and dad both hate when I do that. You complain I get hurt and dad complains I'm chasing nothing." It wasn't like he was wrong he knew his parents didn't believe in paranormal stuff and nine times out of ten he would always end up with a scrape or bruise. So he had no clue what she was planning or doing now. The faucet was turned off and his mother turned to face dipper as she gave him a sly smile.

"Alright kiddo i'll make you a deal." Dipper perked up at this it must be something good if she wanted dipper to do something she hated.

"If you go on an adventure, first you have to take your sister," He would've brought her along anyways, "And you have to be home by five, but I will listen to your whole adventure without complaining once. Sound good to you kiddo?" Dipper was taken back there really was no bad end to this deal! So all he had to do was be back by 5 and take Mabel and what was she thinking! He nearly jumped out of his chair in excitement. But then he remembered adults could be tricky.

" … It all sounds good but… whats the catch?"

"No catch, Ill even throw in extra ice cream for desert tonight." He still didn't trust the whole thing entirely but he was probably going to be bribed non stop till he took the offer. Dipper shrugged and just nodded.

" Alright fine, I'm going to get my stuff." Dipper went to run upstairs but paused before he did and he looked back at his mother "...and uh thanks mom Its nice that you want to listen even if it is a bribe." He smiled and ran upstairs. Not even 15 minutes later both Mabel and Dipper were all set and ready with their little backpacks filled with supplies including waters, snacks ,lunches, and money mom insisted they take just in case. They had a bunch of other things such as dippers new journals and Mabels grappling hook but their mom didn't need to know about those. After ensuring they had everything they quickly said bye to their mother and ran off towards the woods. Mrs. Pines sighed heavily, she knew dipper probably heard her and her husband this morning and she felt awful. Of course she wanted to explain further to dipper to ask him questions, but it wouldn't do any good those kids could be quite defiant when it came down to it. So now with her plan shockingly working it was time to do her research starting with Dippers room. She hated invading peoples privacy, she took a deep breathe.

"This is all for dippers own good..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sat on the grassy forest floor skimming through his journal as Mabel was walking on a fallen tree only a few feet away. They had stopped to try and figure out what they could investigate for the day. "Ok so I've got a few ideas; One we could investigate the old art school down the road, Two we could explore the forest and see if there's anything here besides that one annoying ghost who always yells about mushrooms, or we can do absolutely nothing all day." He said the last part with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Mabel stopped walking to debate her brothers ideas, even putting on her best serious thinking face. Dipper just sat waiting for Her reply.

" Well the forest is kinda boring and the art school will be all dusty and gross…"

"Well if you don't like the ideas you could think of something too you know," Dipper sat the with his head on his hand waiting for her idea, He honestly hoped it was better than his own. Although the old art school sounded fun he figured it'd be just like any other school maybe with bigger rooms, and he'd heard adults say that most of the school had been cleaned out by teenagers anyways. Mabel hopped of the tree she had been walking on and walked over to dipper.

"Hey bro do you have your phone or your map on you?" He had no idea why she was asking for the map but he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it. Mabel waited until dipper handed her the map which she then opened and spread on the ground so they could see better. " I dunno if you remember it but dad used to tell us about some super rich business guy who lived on the edge of town, Dad used to joke that there must be treasure left in that old mansion. We could go there and get totally rich!" Mabel threw her hands up in the air exaggerating her point. Dipper chuckled at his sisters antics and checked the map where mabel had pointed out the mansion.

"Great idea Mabel! Its gonna be a long hike though think you're up for it?"

"Why dipper do you doubt my super awesome hiking skills!?" Mabel made an overly offended face before crossing her arms in a playful pout. Dipper was putting the map back in his bag and got up dusting himself off.

"Well I wouldnt want to offend the lordlady of sweater town! So I shall let you lead the way as of course the super awesome hiker." Mabel giggled and started heading into the forest with the map in hand and Dipper trailing behind her.

-Back at the Pines House-

Mrs. Pines stood outside of dippers room, she stared at the door debating if this really was right. Dipper had been sneaking out late at night, Not to mention there was an alarming amount of bandages and peroxide being used. Taking into consideration the rest of the household she had checked with Mabel and her husband to see if it was them, But both said they hadn't needed that stuff in a while. While gathering up the laundry though she had noticed a lot of blood spots on his shirts. "Alright … I'm his mother! This is just to make sure hes safe." Mrs. Pines took a deep breath and opened the door to dippers room. Looking around it seemed normal at least for dipper it did. Dirty laundry crumpled on the floor, the usual conspiracy theorys on his wall, Ufo posters and books strewn about the room on paranormal creatures.

"...I should make him clean his room more often" She mumbled as she picked up some of the books he'd left on the floor and started putting them back on his bookshelf. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something yellow go by. Pausing she looked over and noticed a small trashcan filled with bandages and gauze pads, Most of them had a good amount of blood on them. Mrs Pines stared in shock and Immediately grabbed her phone dialing her husband. The dial tone was going off as she impatiently waited for him to pick up.

"Hey sweetheart I'm just about to go to a meeting can you call me back?"

"No I need you to come home early today, Its about Dipper..." An audible sigh could be heard from her husband.

"Alright alright ill see what I can do I cant make any promises ok? Look I really need to go we'll talk about this later ok? Love you I'll see you at home." The phone hung up and mrs Pines just looked about the room again.

"Oh god dipper what on earth is going on with you..." Audibly sighing she left the room shutting the door behind her.


End file.
